


You're Cute When You're Frightened

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cages, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Culling, Cussing, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Large Cock, Murder, Orgasm Control, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Rook has been captured and put in a bamboo cage by Jacob, he is trying to teach her a lesson but all forms fail, except one.





	You're Cute When You're Frightened

**Author's Note:**

> Love y'all, hope you like it!
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

She's been in the cage for a whole week now, shes lying on her back in a T pose, her shirt rode up on her stomach to expose the hip bones of her slightly malnourished form.

There's another person in the cage with Rook, a male in his early twenty's, he's constantly belittled and teased about how weak he is, Rook didnt mean too but she actually laughed when one of the Peggies joked about the guy's dick size.  
Said it was so small it could hit the reset button on his DVR box.

Rook saw movement in her peripheral and turned her head to look, it was Pratt walking towards their cage with a bowl in his hand. She sat up instantly as her stomach growled when the smell of half burned meat wafted by her nose.

The other guy in the cage perked up as well, he tried to get up but one glare from Rook sent him to the floor again and into a submissive stance with his head down, she let out a growl in his direction while grabbing a fistful of dirt and throwing it at him.

Pratt waited to get her attention again before sticking his hand through the bars to set the bowl down, he flinches back when she shoots her hand forward and grabs big handfulls of the meat and stuffs it into her mouth, chewing as fast as she can to make room for more of the cooked meat.

The kid whimpered from behind her, catching her attention once again. She peered behind her to see the guy crawling towards her and her food, "P-Please, I need some food, I haven't eaten in 3 days, PLEASE." He whisper-yelled at her, Rooks anger spiked all the sudden.

She stood up and stomped over to him, swiftly kicking him in the jaw. Then continued to stomp on his head until it was just scattered brain matter and broken bone fragments, she was breathing heavier when she was done.

With a soft sigh she grabbed the bowl off of the ground and dug in, she leaned against the bars of the cage.

Not a minute later the Deputy started to hear slow clapping coming a few feet from her, "My, my, look at you, Deputy." Jacob said, a smirk plastered on his face. She looked up at him with a soft blush that spread across her cheeks only moments before, Rook continues to eat as she listens to the eldest Seed brother.

Jacob walks closer to the cage, "Thats what I'm talking about, Deputy, culling the heard. Destroying the weak so that the strong may flourish."

He snakes his hand inbetween the bars and carasses her her short hair, smirking at the memory of her cursing at the peggies for humiliating her by cutting of most of her hair, her red face burns brighter when he continues to pet her.

Surprisingly he waited for her to finish eating before he took out his music box and starts to twist the wind up key, he opens the box and the ghostly song starts playing, "Oooooonly yoooou can maake this wooorl--" Rook passes out as the world around her faded into darkness, she gasps softly as Her body fell with a hard thud onto the dirt floor.

Thats when shit hit the fan..

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

About four hours later the deputy woke up strapped to a chair, she was shirtless and had no bra either. Panic started rising in her chest as she watched Jacob sharpen his giant knife, Jacob started to sing as he stood up, "Onlllly yooou." He laughs softly when he sees her start to shake.

"You're cute when your frightened, Deputy."

He takes his knife and glides the tip across the nubs of her nipples, "Your stronger than most women, if not all of them,  
I need a soldier like you, my brothers and I need you in our ranks, with you we'd conquer the damn world."

He held the knife gently against her throat and used his free hand to start rubbing her nipples with his thumb and fore finger, he pulls moans and hisses from her as he pinches and twists her nipple. She gritted her teeth when he twists it to rough this time, she furrows her brows at him.

Rook growls softly when his hand leaves her chest, disappointed at the loss of his warm touch, he chuffs at her reaction.  
His free hand undoes his belt as his other glides his knife along her stomach and chest, he unbuttoned his pants and then yanks the zipper down, he teases himself through his boxers by palming himself.

Upon seeing this the Deputy accidentally drools out of the cornes of her mouth and it dripped onto her breasts, her clit throbs with anticipation as he pulls out his half hard cock and waves it in her face, he strokes it up and down.

She leans forward to try and lick the tip of it but he stops her by pressing harder on her throat with the knife, "Nuh uh little pup, not till your wet and beggin'." She whines at his words, "Please Jacob, please I want it, please please. You're killin' me here."

He smiles briefly, "Ain't the kind of beggin' I meant, get on your knees, pup."  
He slashed the ropes binding her hands with his knife, and returned it to its sheath. She does get to her knees, eager to have jacobs cock in her mouth.

He shoves his boot inbetween her thighs and rubs the steel toe against her crotch, he chuckles when the Deputy grinds against his boot, her hands grasping at his thighs. "Good girl, thats it darlin' show me how much you want my cock down your throat." He growled like Cerberus.

"Please." She grinds down harder trying to enunciate her words, he pets her once again but this time he grabs her chin and opens her mouth, he shoves his cock in her mouth, savoring the warm slobbery heat, she growls softly and sucks hard as he thrusts deeply into her throat.

Jacob tilts his head back in ecstasy moaning loudly in a gruff tone, he bares his teeth as she hollows her cheeks and continues to suck hard. Both hands are on the back of Rooks head as he thrusts even harder, if thats even fucking possible, she grabbed his ass tightly in response.

For what felt like an eternity he finally came hard down the Deputy's throat, barking loudly through his climax. The feeling of warm cum spurting down her throat and dripping out the corners of her mouth was to much and she exploded while Moaning, she swallowed as much cum as she could.

He held her head against his crotch for a few more moments, but with the patch of hair pressed against her nose she couldn't breath, so she gripped onto his ass again and growled when he laughed but nonetheless let go of her.

She inhaled a big breath of air after swallowing the remenents of his cum that coated the insides of her mouth, "Christ all-fuckin-mighty." She rubbed her crotch for a moment and then held her fingers up for them to see, her cum was webbed inbetween each of her fingers. "My, my, you're real wet, pup. guess you did deserve my cock." 

She looks up at him blushing once again, he pets her for another moment before grabbing his music box, twisting the key then it starts, "Oonnnlllllly yooou....."

Her eyes fluttered close and she slumped against his leg, Everything went black.


End file.
